Amnésia
by Elisa Suyama
Summary: Depois de uma briga,um acidente que mudou completamente a vida dos dois.É preciso recomeçar do zero? UA,Milo x Camus


Capítulo 1

Milo deixou a casa de Camus completamente enfurecido naquela noite.

-Como aquele francês idiota pode pensar assim de mim?Ele acha que sou um garoto de programa,alguém que ele encontra por aí?-resmungou o grego,colocando a chave na ignição.-Na verdade,QUEM ele pensa que é?

Então ele desatou a rir.Sabia que na próxima semana estariam mais uma vez juntos,aquela briga havia sido apenas mais um fogo de a dirigir tranqüilamente.Estava cansado,seu dia havia sido cheio…e essa briga lhe desgastara ainda mais.Ligou a seta para entrar na rua do seu prédio e fez a curva suavemente,quando uma luz forte o cegou e em seguida uma dor de cabeça completamente fora dos limites da dor humana.Escuridão,sirenes,silêncio.

-Onde eu estou?-perguntou Milo,abrindo os olhos.Na verdade ele tinha muitas coisas pra perguntar,mas sua voz estava abafada e sua respiração chiava estranhamente.

-Acordou?-perguntou Camus,apoiando-se na cama do hospital e sorrindo.Milo o empurrou para longe.-Ainda está bravo comigo?!

-Como eu poderia estar bravo com alguém que eu não conheço?-perguntou o grego,olhando para Camus com aversão.

-Como assim não me conhece?Ficou louco?Sou eu,Camus!-disse o francês.A expressão de Milo não se alterou nem por um segundo.

-Isso é sério?Quero dizer,eu não conheço você,cara,não estou mentindo.Na verdade eu estou com dificuldade para lembrar até meu nome…é alguma coisa com "M" ou algo parecido,não é?Minos…Mikos…-disse Milo,fazendo esforço para tentar lembrar de alguma coisa.-Que dia é hoje e em que ano estamos?

-Ah,essa não.-disse Camus,dando um tapa na testa.-Amnésia,claro!

-Hum?Esse é meu nome?-perguntou Milo.

-Claro que não,seu nome é Milo Dorus.-disse Camus,sem prestar atenção realmente.Precisava falar com algum médico antes que a situação se agravasse.Será que teriam de começar do zero?Ele não se lembrava de absolutamente nada!

-Com licença?-chamou Milo.-Como é o seu nome?

-Camus.-respondeu o francês.

-Camus…seu nome não me é estranho,sabe.-disse Milo inocentemente.O francês suspirou ruidosamente.

-Eu já volto.-disse ele,saindo do quarto.Procurou por um médico nos corredores,até finalmente encontrar um.-Com licença,doutor.

-Pois não?

-O senhor é o médico responsável pelo paciente Milo Dorus?-perguntou Camus.

-Sou eu mesmo.Algum problema?

-Será que você podia me explicar o que está acontecendo com ele?

-Você é parente do Milo,senhor…?

-Camus.Sou um…amigo.

-Bom,senhor Camus,o que aconteceu ao Milo foi um caso sério.Ele sofreu uma concussão muito forte que atingiu sua memória,e como o senhor pôde ver,ele não lembra de mais nada.Talvez ele se lembre de algumas coisas,coisas mais próximas dele,como a faculdade ou o trabalho,e algum relacionamento pessoal ou familiar,mas não posso garantir.É necessário que haja muita paciência até ele reaprender sua rotina.-explicou o médico.

-Entendo…-disse Camus.-Quando ele receberá alta?

-Amanhã de manhã ele pode ir pra casa.Os resultados do exames saem na próxima sexta-feira.

Camus assentiu e voltou ao quarto.Milo dormira novamente.Ajudaria ele a reconstruir sua vida,lembrar de tudo,mas não dele.Talvez fosse melhor serem apenas amigos,principalmente depois da briga que haviam tido na última noite.

-Ele não precisa de mim…-murmurou Camus,passando os dedos pelos cabelos de Milo.-Não dessa maneira.

Milo entrou no carro de Camus,completamente confuso.

-Onde eu moro?Você vai me levar pra casa?Eu não posso ficar sozinho na minha situação!-disse o grego.

-Será que você pode ficar em silêncio por um minuto?Eu preciso pensar.-pediu Camus.

-E eu preciso de muita coisa,sabia?-ralhou Milo em voz baixa.O outro lançou-lhe um olhar frio.

-Você fica na minha casa até conseguir lembrar algumas coisas,está bem?-disse ele.

-Você não é nenhum parente meu,é?-perguntou Milo.

-Não,eu…-começou Camus,mas as palavras travaram.-Eu sou um amigo.

-Amigo?-repetiu Milo.-Você não tá tentando me seqüestrar,né?

Camus riu.

-De onde você tirou essa idéia maluca,Milo?

-Estou sem documentos e sem memória!Eu poderia desconfiar de qualquer um.-disse o grego,cruzando os braços.

-Você vai precisar de umas roupas suas…vamos passar no seu apartamento primeiro.

-Meu apartamento?

Camus suspirou e ligou o carro.Aquela tarefa seria mais difícil do que ele pensara.


End file.
